


As Good as the First Time

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	As Good as the First Time

Harry pushed back against Severus's fingers. "Need you."

Severus added a third finger then continued stretching Harry. He pressed a kiss to the base of Harry's spine, his other hand reaching between Harry's legs and stroking his cock.

"Please." Severus recognized the desperate tone and removed his fingers, sliding his cock in to the tight heat. He squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in a breath, desperate himself not to come too soon.

He marveled at the sounds Harry made, that he was the one bringing him such pleasure. Harry clenched around him and pulled them both over the edge.


End file.
